Oh Great! Another Halfa!
by Deruptus Ac Fragmentum
Summary: “Sam? Are you-” Danny caught her before she hit the ground,she gasped as she nearly fell through his arms - Her eyes were glowing green. First Fic.Re-written recently. Please R&R!- Note added; Important.
1. Chapter 1

_IMPORTANT!: umm actually not really but one of the reviews is signed by me because someone else reviewed...except I was logged in...agh! anyway hope you all like this and that I don't end up disgracing the image of DP. Anyway a __**warning**__ I think this sucks for a first chapter but hopefully it gets better as it goes on._

*Chapter One

It was a normal day in Amity Park; it was boring for everyone except a certain halfa and two teens. Oh it was boring alright until the sound of "BEWARE!" filled their ears.

"Goin Ghost" The halfa yelled as two white rings formed around his waist changing in to his ghost half.

Sounds of punching could be heard in the park right now and a Fenton Thermos sucking in a constantly appearing ghost in to it.

"You shall all pay! For I, the box ghost, will have my revenge!"

Danny came back to his friends as the two rings reappeared.

"So, what do you wanna do today?" Sam asked leaning against a tree.

"I don't know" Danny looked at his best friend Tucker who was currently making exaggerated motions as he played an old version of miniature Doom.

"Do you want to come to my house? My parents aren't home just my grandma."

"Sure but you and tucker go ahead I'll come after checking for anymore ghosts" Danny said while transforming and flying off.

"Remind me again why are we friends with a halfa?" Sam looked at tucker as she slowly started walking.

"I don't know, do you?" Tucker turned his head his glasses almost falling off.

"Would I be asking if I did?" She replied as she rolled her eyes and stuffed her hands into the pockets of the jeans she was wearing, a long narrow strip of black ran down on either side of the white coloured jeans, a tank top with the same design and colour was worn on top. Her hair had grown longer now, reaching to the middle of her back and was kept open most of the time, a long fringe constantly covered her right eye as of late.

A minute later they were downstairs watching an old movie when they felt the temperature drop.

"I know you're there Danny" Sam crossed her arms as she laid her head back against the seat.

"You know, that sucks, though I could easily avoid that when human" Danny flew down to the ground stuffing his hands into his pockets and slouching his shoulders, the white top he normally wore had been replaced by black shirt, courtesy of Sam obviously.

"Dude, don't you find a little a weird that Skulker hasn't come to bother you yet? He's been hunting you every single second of the day lately"

"As odd as it may sound guys, not that our lives are normal, but do you think something's wrong with the ghost portal?" Sam raised her eyebrows while asking.

"No, I just checked it this morning." Danny sprawled out on one of the sofas "Though it would be a good-" Danny was cut off by the familiar blue mist floating out from his mouth as he shot up. "I'm going ghost!" yelled Danny as two white rings with a tint of blue formed around his waist transforming him in to Danny Phantom.

"I am the Box Ghost! And once I empty you of your useless papers your marvellous squarness shall be mine! Hahahahaha!"

"How'd you get out the thermos? I just put you in there a few minutes ago!"

"Ha-Ha! I am the box ghost! You cannot hold me in a cylindrical container!"

"What do you want" Danny asked in a bored fashion" Do you have to annoy me every single day?"

"Yes! It is necessary, for I shall not be able to do anything until I have been able to destroy you!" He said making his last word extremely long.

"What? Are you going to throw boxes at me?" Danny suddenly shot forward and leaned over the now cowering ghost.

"Uh, BEWARE!" said the Box Ghost before flying off.

"Well that was easy for once" Danny shrugged and thanked that one of his battles had been an extremely short one, although, it hadn't been much of a fight.

"Do you want to come with me or do you wanna stay here while I check out the ghost portal?" asked Danny.

"I think it's better if we come with you Danny, besides we'll be able to cover for you in case you need to go ghost" Before he could say anything they had started to jog out the door, he followed after soon with a defeated sigh.

"Ok but, be careful it's bad enough everybody thinks _I'm_ a nut" Reaching the basement they saw Danny's Parents in front of the ghost portal examining the circuits.

_I hope dad isn't playing with the reorganization program again it took ages to capture the ghosts he let loose!_ Seeing his dad stand aside he saw an empty black metal hole where the ghost portal was, he then realised that it had been shut down.

"Um, mom what's wrong with the portal?"

"I don't know Danny; your father fell over some of the controls and it shorted out"

W_ell that explains the box ghost coming back but now I can't send the ghost that came out back in to the ghost zone. This is going to be a __**nightmare**__. Technically if I unplugged it and then pressed the on switch I should be ok._

"Unfortunately we can't unplug it since the plug itself has been melted from a minor explosion not to mention those ghost hotdogs have been guarding it for no apparent reason," The hotdogs, as if replying, barked at Maddie who flinched away and continued "So we can't turn it on because it would shock who ever tries to go in to the portal, like you did and this time the person might not be as lucky as you" Maddie ran her gloved fingers along the edge as she examined it more closely.

_Great, the only idea I __**just**__ had, already goes down the drain._

"Danny I can go in, I mean what's the worst that could happen?"

"What?! You can end up half dead, like me! Half ghost or dead!"

"Danny its better than going in yourself you might end up a full time ghost and Tucker is still fairly noticeable by school crowds, I'm the dark one remember?" Sam had started to speak properly as Danny's parents left the lab.

"Sam! No! It's just too dangerous!"

"I don't care Danny, you know as well as I do that there are ghosts lose all around Amity Park, you can't just not do anything about it!" Before he could have answered she dashed into the portal, not caring what she ended up like at the moment she pressed the switch. A second passed as the Portal lighted up, the blood curdling scream followed as it sprang to life.

"Sam? Are you-" Danny caught her before she hit the ground, she gasped as she nearly fell through his arms, her now white hair falling past her mid-back, and she opened her closed eyes. At this Danny's eyes widened.

Her eyes were glowing green.


	2. Chapter 2

*Chapter Two

Sam had fainted soon after she had fallen through the Fenton portal and had to be carried up by Danny. Tucker had stayed behind and wandered off when he saw that Sam wouldn't be walking up anytime soon to buy some 'comforting' snacks.

Her eyes fluttered open slowly, shifting her hand from her chest she gently pushed against the bed as she sat up.

_Wait...bed? Wasn't I just in the-_

"Sam? You're awake! Finally! You've been asleep for hours, how do you feel?"

She groaned as she put her hand to her head the other holding her up. "Like I've been struck by lightning"

Danny cracked a grin as she started to sink through the bed, as she realised and looked down he burst out laughing.

"This is NOT funny!" Sam growled as she tried to sit up again, failing to do this Danny muffled his laughter and pulled her up by both arms. Accidently pulling to hard she ended up having her arms loosely draped around his neck and stayed like that for a while before they realised what had just happened.

_**Errrm...**_

Springing apart their blushes had yet to disappear. Tucker chose this moment to noisily burst in; his arms filled with junk food.

"Um, What's going...on?" Tucker said as he saw the fading blushes on his best friends. Grinning as he realised what had just happened he started to tease.

"AW! Another lovebird moment! And I wasn't here to record it! A crying shame. It would have been great black mail!"

"We're not lovebirds!" Came Danny and Sam's signature cries, looking at each other and away, they started to blush. Again.

"So Sam, how are you feeling?"

"Perfectly fine" Sam raised eyebrows "Why? Should I not be ok?"

The two boys stared at her as if she'd lost her mind.

"Sam," Danny paused looking at her "You just went into the Fenton Portal and literally shocked you're self" Pausing again "And you're saying you feel fine?"

"It's not that strange, you didn't feel so tired after you woke up" Tucker said as he dumped everything he was carrying carelessly on the floor.

"He has a point Danny and I seriously am _fine_" She sat down on the chair near her leaning back she crossed her arms. "I just hope that this didn't turn out to be a bad thing, sure Danny's becoming a lot stronger but so are his enemies after fighting with him so many times" She bent her head looking down, not sure what to make of the situation since she'd probably be like Danny and not have much control over her powers at first. "And it'll be harder for me to keep control or anything like that really"

_I need help. And fast, if mom and dad find out they're going to murder me. Or more likely Danny._

"We can help you know, it's not like we're going to leave you to suffer" Danny said looking pointedly at Tucker.

"Yeah Sam, it gives Danny another reason to be near you!" He said cheerily.

"Tucker! Quit it!"

"But he's right we'll help"

"If you're up for it"

Sam smiled inwardly as she heard that, at least she'll be better off, after all Danny hadn't had anyone to help when he first got his powers.

Heading down to the lab after making sure his parents weren't there he stood in the middle of the lab with Sam and Tucker.

"So," Sam looked at Danny standing straight "What first?"

"Well,"_ This is...weird. I ever thought I'd be a teacher of any kind_ "I guess the first thing is _actually_ being able to _go ghost_" Danny smirked as he saw the blush spread across Sam's face.

"Right and how...-"She trailed off.

"Just think about it and focus"

_It sounded simple enough at least._

Closing her eyes her hands bunched into fists she did as he told. A few seconds passed but nothing happened but then slowly she felt a cold wave wash over her starting at her stomach. She opened her eyes to see both the boys looking at her in shock once again but this time it was a little less obvious. She looked down at her clothes and found that the white jeans and shirt she had been wearing had been turned to black with the black strips on the side converted to white; her flat plain shoes had turned black as well. Locating the mirror she looked in. She grew uneasy seeing the pale girl with white hair and vibrantly glowing green eyes; the colour swirling in them.

"Cool!" She jumped, startled by Danny's voice.

"You've already seen me like this Danny"

"Yeah I know but I didn't say anything before"

"And you know, Danny when you go ghost the colour of your rings is a pale blue but Sam's were pale purple"

"Really?" Sam asked although it was childish she was glad that one of her other favourite colours had influenced this.

"Yeah like I said cool"

"Well, then what next?" Sam turned back towards them asking a little more brightly than before, she was just glad she was able to do something however small it might have been.

"How about an ectoblast?" Tucker suggested pulling the dark green shirt he wore down a little over his camouflage trousers, while messing with his PDA.

Following his suggestion she looked down at her hand raising it and looking for something breakable finding an empty box in the corner she chose it as her target. Focusing on her hand again she did the same as she had for before. A few short seconds passed and she felt the energy build up around her hand, the colour was a light green tinged with a tiny amount of purple in the middle. Firing it at the box it blew to smithereens. Twisting around again she saw the grins on both Danny and Tucker.

"Wow, she's almost a natural, she growing up so fast!" Tucker said pretending to tear up. She growled in return, Tucker quickly stopped laughing in fear of Sam seeing her hand glow green again. "Ah! Don't hurt me, I'm innocent!"

Danny and Sam burst out laughing as Tucker had lifted a hand to his face the other over his leg and his leg in the air. It was funny to say the least to see him like that. Deciding that it was time to go and do something else for to take her mind off this all she concentrated on changing back and felt the cold wash over her again.

"I take it you don't want to do anything else for now?" Danny said still having trouble adjusting to see one of his best friends do something he'd been doing for so long.

"Yeah, maybe later but for now I want to do something else" She sighed moving up the stairs following behind Danny and Tucker. Silently tripping over one of the steps as her leg went intangible she gave a small scream. They turned around seeing her fall and once again Danny had been the one to catch her. As he did this her hand glowed the familiar green and before she could stop herself from firing it left her hand and landed on Tucker's PDA. It disintegrated into ashes before his very eyes.

"Y-y-yo-you" He looked at his hand still not believing what had happened "You destroyed my PDA! No! My baby! My child is gone! No!"

They both stared at him. They kept staring at him as if he really **had** lost his mind. A few minutes later they were still where they were before and still staring after Tucker as he finally trailed up the stairs sulking.

AN/ Let me know what you think of it! And I'll be putting a '*' at the top of each chapter I've edited so far.


	3. Chapter 3

Still trying to get over the fact that the show was cancelled *sigh* anyway Hello everyone! And thank you to all that added my story to their favourites/alerts and reviewed. I re-wrote the last chapter the day before I went abroad (school trip) and I just came back yesterday so I finished re-writing this,(let me know of any mistakes!) so here is:

*Chapter Three

Sam's Point of View

The alarm went off, which I slammed; it quieted down immediately. Unfortunately I still haven't gotten used to my ghost powers so I ended up accidently blowing the alarm clock to smithereens with an ectoblast.

Darn it.

That's the fourth clock this week!

Its school today. Which might as well have been the true meaning of disaster. Danny's been helping me a lot lately but I've still had a lot of accidents. And so, people now think I'm a klutz as well. It's better than letting everyone know at least.

Speaking of that, I should probably be running out of here as soon as possible otherwise I'm going to be stuck trying on new dresses to make my mom happy.

"Samikins! Time to get up for school and greet the day!"

Too late.

She'd already opened the curtains making the sunlight fall through; my eyes stung from the sudden ray of light. If I had my way I would have destroyed the sun.

But then, we would all be dead.

With a defeated sigh I got up and walked to my closet ignoring my mom calling me from behind. Still feeling drowsy I pulled out the first thing that came into my hand. I looked at it as my vision cleared.

It was pink.

...

...

Why does the universe have to hate me?

"Mom," I paused sucking in a long breath "What did you do to my wardrobe?" I asked gritting my teeth.

"Well, Samikins I thought you might like the change from all that black you always wear" She replied in an incredibly annoying high voice.

"Mom, you know I hate pink" I turned around glaring at her. At least she seemed to realise that was the truth. Ignoring my mom I walked over to my bathroom and locked myself in, probably still looking like I'd kill anything in a ten mile radius. Thankfully I always kept some spare clothes in my bathroom wardrobe, which obviously I had made secret otherwise my mom would have found a way to that too.

And so, I reached, again, for the first thing to into my hand and it just so happened to be a black full-sleeved shirt with purple and white striped edges and black jeans which had a narrow silver chain which was the belt.

Finishing up I left my room and grabbed a glass of milk on the way out, soy milk obviously, I'm not going to give up being a vegetarian anytime soon.

Reaching school in just a few minutes I had plenty of time to go find Danny and Tucker and as usual they were near Tucker's.

"Hey, guys"

"Hey Sam" Danny replied, Tucker looked as if he'd been hit by a tree. If that even made sense.

"What happened to you?"

"Tuck decided he would help me catch all the ghosts that were loose before, well, before you got _your_ powers, and he ended up staying up all night"

"Then how come you don't look like you're dead?"

"Um, hello? Ghost Powers, since I've been getting better I've felt less sleepy each day which is a good thing so I'm not complaining, though I'm still really tired but not as tired as Tuck"

"Cool and why don't **you** go to the nurses office and just pretend to be sick, at least that way ou won't have to face Mr Lancers wrath as soon as you drop your head on your desk"

Tucker grumbled something that vaguely sounded like 'yeah, sure, thanks' and then walked off leaving us both behind staring after him.

"I'm surprised he wasn't upset considering you broke his PDA" Danny said to me with amusement showing in his blue eyes.

"I bought him a new one after we went home the next day"

"Hm, still, his reaction was hilarious but at the same time I was thinking 'Poor Tuck'" Danny smiled probably thinking about what he had just said.

The bell rang which of course meant Danny would be late seeing as Tucker was with the nurse, the good thing about that was that he'd gotten over his fear of hospitals or anything of the sort, my first class was right behind me but Danny had to go to Mr Lancers class, Tucker would have gone with him but, well, as I said, he was with the nurse.

"Gotta go!" Danny rushed off before the bell finished ringing. Sighing I walked off to class. A class filled with dead students. Joy.

I walked inside and dropped my bag near the edge of my desk and sat down. Unfortunately my new ghost powers decided to act up right at that moment so I ended up half falling through the chair and half sitting on it, thankfully I didn't fall all the way through and no one had noticed. Clutching the edges of the desk I pulled myself up and focused on becoming tangible.

Mrs Foster walked in; she was the substitute for our usual chemistry teacher for this week. She'd been our Art teacher for years and personally she was Tucker's, Danny's and my favourite teacher in the school so far. Danny and I loved Art, Tucker however just found it easy so he liked it in that sense.

We still talked to her a lot, the three of us in the entire school were the only ones that actually knew her first name; Laura. She'd always helped us whenever she could which is also why she doesn't mind that Danny is always late to her class. At least there's one person around who actually listens.

We ended up having spare time seeing as our chemistry teacher didn't leave behind any work.

Laura always said we could call her by her first name and she was only around twenty-five, so we usually did call her by her first name but the odd thing about her was that whenever she talked to us she had this kind of knowing glint in her eyes, like she knows something she's not supposed to know and that only we know, I just hope that's not a bad thing for any of us.

"Hello Sam! How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks, just a little tired though"

"How's Danny?" Laura had that glint in her eye again she always cared about all of us.

"He's okay, as far as I know anyway"

"And Tucker?"

I laughed a little before replying "Like a dead zombie, he went to the nurse's office to try and rest for a while"

"He'll be fine anyway the bells about to ring and you can leave early if you want"

"Thanks Laura" I smiled while picking up my bag.

The lessons flew by, which was probably because it was the first day in the week and the whole student population was half asleep. It turned out to be a good thing anyway because most people didn't see the slip ups I had, though I liked one of them.

"_Ow!" Paulina yelled as she nursed the small burning path of skin. "Who did that?!" She said as she looked around trying to find anyone near her as a possible student to use her manicured nails on._

"_Oops" I whispered to Tucker and Danny who were beside me, though it half sounded like I didn't mean it. Which was true. She probably deserved that._

I ended up having Paulina as a target most of the time which made me incredibly happy. I'd 'accidently' made her seat become intangible as she was about to sit down.

Don't look at me like that! It really was an accident. It just happened to be one which I was happy because of.

The bell rang again for the last time today, making a shrill shrieking noise as it did so.

I found Danny and Tucker outside waiting for me, we we're going to slack off for a bit, we always did that on Mondays, it was a very welcomed act of normalcy.

We all ended up in my basement watching a movie again, our bags discarded in the corner, the books spilling out, half of which were open to some random page.

My ghost sense went off, the still unfamiliar light purple making a trail as it went out my mouth. I froze. Danny did the opposite; quickly making the two rings form and let them change him he went outside, flying through the wall of the ceiling. I didn't bother changing; Tucker and I just ran up and outside.

Danny was up in the air facing Ember **and** Skulker. Both of which appeared to be winning seeing as Danny had fought a lot of ghosts today while in school. A few more seconds passed and Danny's mom and dad came barrelling down the street shooting him with something. And as usual the bad luck kicked in. The strange beam had shorted out his powers for a few minutes, though there was plus side.

He'd landed in an alleyway before he changed back. Maddie and Jack sped down the street thinking Phantom had disappeared that way. Another appreciated stroke of luck.

"I can't change back!"

Darn it. I guess it's a good thing I've been practising but not enough to save **anyone**!

I concentrated like I did before and soon I felt the, still unfamiliar, cold pass through me. Looking down I saw I was floating.

_This is going to take a __**lot**__ of getting used to._

Flying up I easily fired an ecto-blast towards Ember since I saw that Danny had been able to change back so he was facing Skulker, who he beat in less than a minute. I however was having trouble but a few more **painful **injuries and blasts later Ember was sucked into the thermos as well.

"Nice Sam! For the first time that was awesome!" Danny said grinning as he walked forward and I grinned back.

Hey! I was happy to do **something** helpful!

"Yeah, what he said!" Tucker, who had finally woken up properly, said but stayed where he was.

"Thanks, but right now I'd rather go inside and sleep a little." I lost my balance and fell.

Danny caught me.

As usual, and then the blush came on.

"Aww!" Tucker pulled out his camera "This is **so** going on the internet!"

"TUCKER!"


	4. Chapter 4

*Chapter Four

Danny's Pov

This.

Is torture.

"Ooo! And I nearly forgot! This new PDA can actually make coffee! Did you-"

This would be a perfect example of what Tucker has been talking about for the last five hours.

Except,

He really **did** say that.

Crud! Where's Sam when you're dying because your best friend decides to turn into a PDA loving....talking...person?

_She's really pretty,_

_No I did not just say that,_

_Stop thinking Fenton then there won't be a problem_

_**Really?**_

_Yes, really_

_Woah, _

_Wait, _

_Hold up!_

_Who the heck are you?!_

_**You, you dimwit.**_

_What do you mean you're me?!_

_**Like I said, you, dimwit, I'm your subconscious mind, as creepy as that might sound.**_

_..._

_..._

_**You really do find her pretty and you know it.**_

_No, I don't_

_**Yes, you do**_

_NO, I DONT_

_**YES, YOU DO!**_

_Do Not!_

_**Do Too!**_

_Do Not!_

_**Do Too!**_

_Do Not!_

_**Do Too!**_

_AGH! Shut up! I can't think clearly!_

_**Ahem*, to remind you I'm you, so technically, I can't.**_

_Great._

_**Are you sure you haven't gone insane? I mean come on who argues with their mind?**_

_You?_

_**Once again you have called yourself the same thing you were calling me.**_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_**Have you died?**_

_Oh I don't know, you're not dead so I guess I'm not either._

_**Hey! No humour at my expense!**_

_You are me, after all, like you said before._

_**You really do like her you know.**_

_No I don't._

_**Yes you do.**_

_Fine! Maybe I do, why do you care?_

_**I'm here to help you.**_

_..._

_..._

_You sound like an aging psychiatrist._

_**I realised that. A little too late.**_

_So fine, I like her, why are you bothering me?_

_**I'm bothering you because, you need to tell her.**_

_No I don't, besides,_

_She doesn't like me like that anyway._

"Danny?"

"SAM!" I sprang from my seat in relief.

"-There was this new one that I really wanted but mom and dad said I have to-"

"Oh no," Sam hung her head and put a hand to her forehead, then looked up at me "I should have stayed home shouldn't I?"

"Yeah, you probably should have" I took a glance at Tucker who had yet to notice there was another living being near him "though I'm really glad you're here" I looked back at her only to see her blushing "Really glad" Her blush deepened.

_Why the heck is she blushing?_

_**And I, or you, man that's confusing, would like to point out that I was right?**_

_Right about what?_

_**She likes you.**_

_**You like her.**_

_**Simple.**_

_I'm going to ignore you for a while._

_**You can't ignore me.**_

_AGH! Fine! I'll TRY to ignore you. Happy now?_

_**Very, it's fun annoying you. Or should I say annoying the heck out of you!**_

"Hey, if you can get Tucker to come out of his trance we can go somewhere which doesn't involve three thousand words or more to do with PDA's or technology"

"Ok, I have an idea," She turned around and went to the kitchen "Though it's a common one"

Sam came back with a bag.

And she took out a horn.

And brought a glass of water.

And a cat?

Moving herself to face Tucker who still had no idea, she poured the water on him.

It didn't work.

_How is that possible?!_

Then she blew the horn next to his ear and dropped the cat on him. The cat sunk its claws into his skin.

"OW!" Tucker jumped up finally noticing that there was someone around him. "Why'd you do that?!"

We both looked at him.

"Oh."

"We better leave before-"The door burst open before I could finish.

Then Dad landed on me.

_Is he __**ever**__ going to get off?_

"Sorry son! We thought there was ghost here and the strange thing is that it's been leading us to you!" Dad scratched his head and looked confused, that was normal.

He got up; more like sprang up, and ran out the door looking for another ghost with mom trailing after him.

"Now, we better go before anyone comes back and decides to attack me"

_**Having fun?**_

_Oh great, my subconscious is back._

_Wow._

_That was weird._

_Why'd you have to come back?!_

_**It's not my fault remember? I'm you technically speaking. So I hadn't really left in the first place.**_

We ended up deciding to go the first place we came across like the park or mall and right now no one was 'awake' enough to argue.

"Hey Danny, where're you going?" Jazz said as she came down the stairs; book in hand.

"Out"

"Be careful ok? Mom and dad have been going crazy ever since the ghost portal was opened again."

"Yeah I know I will be, I found that out about a minute before you came down," I slouched forward "when dad jumped on me thinking I was a ghost"

And with that we walked outside.

And Tucker smacked himself into a pole.

"OW!" He covered his face with his hands.

_Poor Tuck._

_**Yes, poor him.**_

_And poor me, you came back._

_**I've said this a million times in the last hour but I'll say it again; I am you, so I don't ever go away.**_

_Why'd you have to speak then?!_

_**I didn't have much of a choice in the in the first place.**_

_AAAAAAAAAAAAGH!_


	5. Chapter 5

Ok this was the most embarrassing chapter I've ever written and technically had no plot. So here is the last re-written chapter after this it's actually writing **more** anyway here is:

Just to remind you this is still the same day from Chapter Three. Yes I know I made it incredibly long. And this random. Very Random.

*Chapter Five

"Oh look, a flying PDA!"

"Where?!" Tucker jumped up from the blanket he'd fallen asleep on and looked around frantically.

Danny and Sam laughed at the fact that he'd fallen for it.

"No fair guys! I was half asleep, I mean I **was** asleep!"

They both chuckled for a few more minutes before turning back to Tucker who was once again sound asleep.

"You know what?" Danny stretched his arms and yawned "I think I'll join him" He put his arms next to his right side and fell to the floor "You don't mind do you Sam?"

"No, go ahead, you need a break from all the ghosts anyway" She leaned her head back on the tree she was resting against. The hill they were currently lying on looked over most of the park and a little of the city. An hour passed.

It was quiet. Peaceful. She liked it like that.

And then the silence was disturbed.

"Maddie! I found the ghost!" Jack bounded up the hill, Maddie followed him; clearly she was looking forward to what he said or just plain disappointment if he was wrong.

"Danny!" Sam hissed as she shook him trying to wake him up.

"No...Not...Agh! ...Maddie......Jack...Fenton...DOOM...ALL! ...Agh!" Danny mumbled in his sleep. Becoming quickly annoyed Sam poked him.

With a stick in her pocket?!

At least he woke up.

"What the heck was that for?!"

"Your parents are coming! If they keep finding you like this, it's going to be one time too many!"

As he was about to transform, his parents bounded up the hill at that moment, he closed his eyes, becoming rigid and the rings disappeared before his parents could notice them.

"Maddie! The Fenton Finder says that there's a ghost exactly where Danny is! The Finder is malfunctioning! Quick Maddie! Before it explodes and kills us all!" Jack shoved the Fenton Finder into Maddie's hands.

They stared at him.

Tucker was still fast asleep. Until a crow landed on him and decided to peck his head to death and beyond.

"YEOW! Get away!" Tucker motioned his hands crazily in the air trying to get rid of the bird.

"What's up, Mr and Mrs Fenton?" Sam asked looking up innocently.

"We've been trying to find this ghost for weeks but for some reason it always leads us to Danny!" Maddie said she looked at the Fenton Finder again as if looking for some sort of dot to suddenly appear to prove that it worked ad that it wasn't locking onto Danny. And of course it didn't appear.

"The ghost is getting away! No! After it! Now!"

Jack and Maddie very nearly literally flew off after...

The Box Ghost.

"That was close, at least no one's actually **looking **for a secret identity otherwise everyone would have found out already and no one even knows about the accident" Sam helped Danny up "So it's safe for now" She paused and looked at the figures of Danny's parents running in the distance ecto weapons still pointing out towards the Box Ghost "At least I hope so, because if your secret is revealed so is mine since they already know that I was in an accident as well."

"Nah, I wouldn't worry much if I were you"

"You never worry about anything Tucker" Danny looked at him; a small frown appeared as he said this.

"Do you lovebirds have to agree with each other all the time?"

"No" They both looked at each other "We don't" They said at the same time again "And we're **not** lovebirds!"

"Sure you're not" He received glares from both of them as he said this. Deciding that a little harmless push wouldn't do anything he shoved Danny a little who unfortunately or fortunately depending on what you think, landed on Sam. He then proceeded to cackle and walk off leaving his friends in the same position. Little did they know he had turned and went back around and hid in a bush near them.

**Umm... Awkward?**

Unconsciously Danny leant closer to her while trying to get up. She felt his cold, mint breath blowing across her face.

_Move away Fenton, not closer, away._

He got up suddenly, blushing a deep red, he held out a hand for her.

Sam laid there in shock before finally taking his hand; her own blush was slowly fading.

Meanwhile Tucker was silently cackling in fiendish glee again as he posted the recording h had just made on YouTube. He checked a few minutes later and found that there had already been fifty views. Apparently Sam and Danny were really popular to the student population as the 'lovebirds'.

"I think it's about time we went home," She frowned "Tucker must have already gone home, I swear he's earned himself a death wish"

A half hour later they were still wandering down the streets.

"Um, hey, Sam, I was going to ask you, I mean if you don't mind, that-"

"That I would help you with your English assignment? Sure."

"How'd you know I was going to ask you-?"

She looked at him, eyebrow raised.

"Ok, I get the point"

"Actually I have to go now, my parents came back yesterday from their one week trip from Australia" They changed direction heading down to the street where Sam's home sat. "Anyway, they're going to be wondering where I was so I gotta go."

"Sure, bye Sam"

"Bye Danny!"

Danny walked back down walking home himself, his hands still stuck in his pockets. It was becoming a habit for him; to do that, he reached home in just a few minutes. Still tired from before, he headed up to his room and threw himself on his bed, remembering the few rare accidents that involved Sam; he blushed. It was a natural reaction now; it made him feel normal in those rare times. He soon fell asleep and continued his thoughts unconsciously.

* * *

"_Samantha has gained ghost powers? I shouldn't have left them alone for so long..."_

"_How can I use this- Ah, I've never let myself down before, why now?"_

"_Better be careful Daniel, you never know what's around the corner"_


	6. Note

I posted this on my other stories as well but anyway, I'm writing this to those of you who like this and actually read it; I won't be updating for a while at least(raises arms *Don't Kill Me!*), as some people may have noticed (I re-wrote the this story recently as well) Anyway, sorry for that, been sick for a long time and a few problems of my own have been coming up a lot but I'll update whenever I get the chance (hopefully). And please do let me know if you actually like the story because even though the reviews were mostly positive, most don't review? So it just seems like I'm posting something horrendous. Ah well, you don't have to listen to this, everyone I know says I'm a self-critical person and that I think negatively.

Thanks for bearing with me! The writer who doesn't update.


End file.
